Forbidden Fantasies: Part II
by pens and dragons
Summary: Korra shouldn't be having dreams like this...and certainly not about Amon, her sworn enemy. *Light smut, I could say*


_**Not again! Not another Amorra fic! I'm sorry, guys. I couldn't help it. Read and review, darlings. And happy Fourth!**_

_Who knew that being the Avatar would be so hard? _Korra huddled beneath her thin blanket, listening to the sound of rain on the tin rooftop. The week had been an endless blur of council meetings, task-force conferences, and public assemblies which were designed to reassure a frantic population that the Avatar would protect Republic City if it was the last thing she ever did. She wished that she had more time for pro-bending practice, but participating in athletics at such a troubled time was an unwise publicity move, as Tarrlok had reminded her a thousand times before.

She was so lost in thought that Korra almost didn't hear the door creak open. Her eyes flew open at the last second, just in time to see a shadow pass over the pool of moonlight on the floor.

"Who's there?" Korra struggled to sit upright in bed, her hands spread before her, ready to bombard the mysterious visitor with fire or water.

"It's me, Avatar."

_Amon. _She would have recognized that deep, gravely voice anywhere. It terrified her to hear it here, now, in the Air Temple. A place that she should be safe.

"What-what are you doing in my bedroom?"

A shadowy figure, taller and broader than Korra, moved towards her. In one swift move, Korra leapt out of bed and launched herself forward. She punched, drawing chi from the pit of her stomach, lobbing balls of fire that illuminated the room in bright flashes. Amon easily dodged her attacks, and countered with none of his own. One second she was holding her own against the Equalist leader, the next Korra found herself slammed against the wall. Amon's arm braced against her throat, his other hand tight around her wrists. He jammed one leg between her thighs, his body pressed against hers.

"What, no chi-blockers?" Korra challenged, giving her voice a mocking edge despite her fear. She was sure that Amon was smirking beneath the mask.

"No _dirty tricks _this time, Avatar."

Very suddenly, the atmosphere in the room had changed. Korra's fear evaporated, morphing into something far more _carnal_. She reached up, pushing the pale mask back. She felt Amon freeze, and found that enjoyed the idea that just for a moment _he _was frightened of what she might reveal. It gave her a surge of confidence, and she brought her lips to his ear.

"I won't look," she whispered, "I promise."

It would be easy to break the vow, to rip his mask off, expose the face underneath. But something holds her back. Amon brings his lips to hers, his fingers tangled in her hair. Her hands gripped the front of his coat, fisted tightly in the fabric. It smelled of factory smoke and spices, a somehow intoxicating odor.

Korra started kissing Amon's neck (she was becoming acutely aware of how he moved underneath her, how her now-wandering hands caused him to shift and stir) and he moaned low in his throat. It was a primal sound, an intimate sound. Something she never would have expected to hear from the mouth of her sworn enemy. She brought her hands lower, toying with his waistband, and he growled.

"You're playing dirty, Avatar."

He pinned her against the wall, his hands sliding up under her shirt, skating across her skin…

Korra whined, her hands tangled in Amon's dark hair, her throat bared to his lips.

"Korra," he moaned. "Korra..."

Wait a second. Amon _never _called her Korra, not even in the throes of passion. Someone was shaking her shoulder, tapping her on the head.

_Wow. That's really _not _a turn-on, _Korra thought.

"KORRA!"

She cracked open one eye to reveal none other than the three Airbabies standing in front of her bed, staring at her. Ikki was poking her repeatedly on the head while Meelo tugged at her ponytail.

Jinora cocked her head to one side.

"Korra, you were making funny noises in your sleep."

The Avatar's cheeks turned bright red.

_Oh god. They had heard _everything. _I hope I didn't say Amon's name or anything…that could get awkward fast. Why was I having a sex dream about Amon anyway? He's my number one enemy…_

"I had a dream that I was pro-bending!" Korra lied, shoving the blanket off. "And I got knocked off the platform. By Tahno. That mean Wolfbat I told you about. Remember?"

The kids nodded, and Ikki added,

"It sounded like you were having a bad dream."

Korra grimaced.

"Yeah. Something like that."

**Oops. Haha. Please review. You all rock. :) **


End file.
